The present invention relates in general to loud speaker systems for high fidelity audio systems, and more particularly to tower-type assemblies for plural speakers high fidelity acoustical audio systems for music and other sound reproduction.
Heretofore, plural speaker units involving a woofer and one or more tweeters and/or mid-range and high range audio reproduction have been provided for high fidelity audio loud speaker systems, but such units customarily involved fixed speaker units and in most cases involved a single woofer for the low or base range and two tweeter and/or midrange units to cover the higher frequencies. More recently, tower-type plural speaker assemblies have been provided, and some cases employing up to five speakers, to more thoroughly cover the audio spectrum and obtain more faithful sound reproduction, but such units have still provided fixed support systems for the loud speakers in the tower cabinets and change of the direction of the predominant sound propagation from the speakers requires positioning of the heavy, large cabinet housing all of the speakers included in the tower-type cabinet and does not permit change of direction of a subgroup of the speakers relative to the cabinet and the rest of the speakers therein.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a novel tower-type loud speaker cabinet and plural speaker assembly wherein large subwoofer speakers are fixedly mounted by vibration-transfer-minimizing shock absorbing systems in upper and lower portions of the cabinet and the central portion of a cabinet including a plurality of midrange and tweeter type speakers is movably supported by a swivel system permitting a range of pivotal angular movement of the swiveled center cabinet subassembly for optimum imaging and dispersion. Thus the mid and high frequency drivers can be aimed from their own swivel mounted cabinet. Double cabinets are provided to eliminate troublesome resonant and each woofer is housed in its own cabinet, enclosed by another cabinet but acoustically isolated form it to minimize transmission of vibration to the outer cabinet. In the preferred embodiment, separate preamplifiers are provided for each of the speaker units.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.